1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wall fixture, more specifically to the construction of said wall fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a wall fixture (1) of the prior art. Accordingly, the wall fixture includes a post (2) engaged to a disc member (3) by means of a screw (A). The disc member has three positioning studs (3a) protruding from the underside of the same by which the disc member can be positioned on a plate member (4). The disc member (3) further includes an inwardly extended recess with a hole (3b) in one portion of its outer wall. The plate member (4) is first fixed on the wall, then the disc member (3) is mounted on the plate member by means of the three studs (3a) and secured through the hole (3b) with a screw (3c).
The disc member (3) of said wall fixture (1) is generally made by casting or forging methods, which limits variation of its construction, and increases the cost of manufacturing.
The side of the plate member on which the screw (3c) is secured is inclined, therefore the engagement of the disc with the plate is not very durable. It may loosen or slip over time. In addition, the hole (3b) in the outer surface of the disc member damages the outward appearance of the same.